


Pluto will always be a planet in my room

by OpalAstrophile



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalAstrophile/pseuds/OpalAstrophile
Summary: After Farkle tells Riley's secret to everyone on New Year's, she's angry and doesn't want to forgive him. She pulls away from him, and it hurts him more than he thought it would. Their friendship is strained, and old feelings come back. Can these two push through this? Or will everything fall apart?





	1. Let's go get ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this in season 2 at the episode of the campfire and the story will follow canon to a point. Riley and Farkle, in my opinion, would make an amazing couple, and if season 4 had run, they definitely would've been endgame. Enjoy!

“What do you do out here when you just want to look at each other’s faces for a little bit longer?” asked Riley, looking around at her friends standing beside her.  


Pappy Joe chuckled, and led them behind the house where he set up a campfire. They all gathered around, Riley sitting next to Farkle and Maya next to Lucas. Zay sat by himself.  


“I wish I’d grown up here with you guys,” said Farkle, looking up into the sky.  


The stars shined brightly above them, twinkling happily. Peace and happiness wanted to encompass the clique, but certain issues stood in the way of that.  


Riley thought back to earlier in the day, when Lucas had ridden Tombstone. She hadn’t really been very scared for him. All she knew was that she should encourage him and cheer him on. Give him confidence.  


Then she thought about Maya. She’d only seen Maya that terrified and worried about her. Clearly, Maya liked Lucas. She’d stepped back for Riley, and she shouldn’t have.  


Someone’s arrival interrupted her train of thought.  


“Zay. Hi. I think I may have misjudged you before,” said Vanessa.  


“Really?” said Zay.  


“Yeah. I mean, you have so many great friends who stood up for you, so I must’ve missed something. Do you want to go get some ice cream?”  


Zay cast a look at the others.  


“Go ahead, Zay. Maya and I are officially breaking up with you,” said Riley, smiling at Zay. He smiled back, and let Vanessa lead him away.  


Riley looked over at Maya and Lucas, who kept glancing at each other but weren’t saying anything.  


“Hey Farkle, do you want to go get some ice cream with me?” asked Riley, looking at her best friend.  


Farkle looked confused. “What?”  


Riley looked at him pointedly. “Do. You. Want. Me. To. Buy. You. Ice. Cream?”  


“Oh. Sure,” said Farkle, catching onto the hint.  


“Great, let’s go,” said Riley.  


Riley walked over to Lucas. “Maya likes you.”  


“ _Riley_!” Maya gasped.  


“Maya, no matter what happens, we will _always_ be friends. Remember that. You need to feel whatever you need to feel.”  


Then Riley walked away, and Farkle followed her out.  


Maya and Lucas were left alone, neither knowing what to say.  


“Riley doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” said Maya quietly.  


“So you don’t like me,” said Lucas. “Then why did Riley say you did? Answer me, Maya.”  


“Look, if I had feelings for you, don’t you think I would just come out and say it? Well, I don’t, so what I do say is ha-hur—”  


Lucas grabbed Maya’s face, silencing her words.  


In that moment, everything between them changed. Maya’s feelings for Lucas were confirmed. Lucas felt something that he never had with Riley.  


“What are you doing?” Maya whispered.  


“I wanted you to stop talking,” Lucas answered quietly.  


“So _that’s_ what you decided to do?” she asked.  


His hands were still on her face. They were so close that Maya could feel Lucas’ breath on her face.  
Lucas didn’t answer. Unconsciously, he began leaning toward Maya, and his eyes closed.  


Maya wanted to push him away. Okay, no, she didn’t, not really, but what about Riley?  
She voiced her question and Lucas opened his eyes but didn’t move his face away from hers.  


“She said to feel what you need to feel, Maya. So do it. Feel.”  


And with that Maya pushed forward and pressed her lips to his, not caring what the consequences might be.  
It was Maya’s first kiss. They kept their lips pressed together for a few seconds before breaking apart.  


Lucas leaned his forehead against hers. “I like you, too, Maya.”  


They couldn’t help leaning toward each other again.

  
  


Riley wasn’t speaking. She was sitting across the small table from Farkle. He tried to make conversation, but all she did was nod or say things like “mm-hmm” or “yep, sure”.  


“Riley!” Farkle finally snapped.  


“What is it, Farkle?” she asked, licking absently at her ice cream cone.  


He had already finished his. When Riley had asked him to go eat ice cream with her, at first he foolishly thought that she actually wanted to go somewhere with him alone, because she finally saw him in a romantic way. But no, she was just giving Maya and Lucas some alone time.  


Farkle could tell that Riley wasn’t her usual happy, bubbly self. Something was wrong; he just didn’t know what it was.  


“Riley,” he said again, “I know something’s up. We’re best friends, Riley. Tell me what’s wrong. You know you can tell me anything.”  


She finally looked up at him, and he saw tears forming in her eyes. He motioned for her to come over to him. She dragged her chair over so that it was right beside him, and sat down heavily. A tear slipped down her cheek.  


“Riley…” Farkle whispered, using his thumb to wipe away the tear.  


He let his hand linger on her face for a while. Her skin was so soft; he hated to see tears running down it. Riley should never be crying. It meant he hadn’t protected her from something.  


She sighed heavily. It seemed like her happy self had gone and had been replaced with someone that Farkle hardly recognized at all.  
“I’m fine, Farkle. Don’t worry about me,” said Riley, mustering a smile from beneath her sadness.  


“No, you’re not. Riley, I know you. I know you almost better than I know myself. But I won’t press you on it. If you want to talk later, find me. I’m perfectly fine sitting here with you in silence, too. I’ll always be here for you, Riley.”  


Riley looked at him sadly. Where had all her happiness gone? he thought. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed again.  


“That’s the thing though, Farkle. You won’t always be there for me. It wouldn’t be possible. You have a girlfriend. I’m just a friend.”  


Farkle put his hands on Riley’s shoulders and turned her to face him. “You’re not _just_ a friend. You are my _best friend_. I promise you that I will always be there for you. Yes, I have Isadora too, but I’m sure she’ll understand. If she doesn’t, she’ll have to learn to. You have no idea how important you are to me, Riley. Don’t ever call yourself just a friend of mine. You’re more than I could ever ask for.”  


Riley’s eyes shined, and Farkle saw that happy glow return to her eyes.  


“That’s my Farkle,” said Riley contentedly. She settled beside him again and put her head back on his shoulder.


	2. I don't want us to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter; just trying to move the story along so that we can get to New Year's.

“Riley, something happened between me and Lucas in Texas.”

Maya had been feeling guilty about kissing Lucas ever since that night. She desperately wanted to share the news with Riley, but Riley kept avoiding the topic.

They entered their History class and sat down in their seats. Lucas was already there, and when Riley saw him she stood back up, went over and punched him in the arm with a loud “brother!”. Lucas exclaimed in pain. 

“Riley, will you stop?” he asked, rubbing the spot where she’d hit. 

“Riley, I need to tell you something,” Maya reiterated. 

“I don’t want to know.”

“Riles, something happened.”

“I don’t need to know what happened,” Riley said. 

“No, I need to tell you. You need to know,” Maya said. She needed to get this off of her conscience. 

“Maya, I know a lot of things are going to happen. You know what else I know? I liked the new boy and you stepped back for me. Then I saw how scared you were for him. You need to feel whatever you feel. How could I keep that from you? Whatever happens, happens,” said Riley. 

Farkle watched the scene play out from behind her in his seat. Riley still seemed a little off. He just didn’t know why. 

The bell rang and class began. Mr. Matthews started talking about the Hoover Dam. 

“The Hoover Dam on the Arizona/Nevada border holds back ten trillion gallons of confused 14-year-old feelings that look to smack down the concrete structure of your life and my life, and it can't take it and I don't want it, _so everybody sit here and nobody move_!” said Cory. 

He continued, “Because as strong as the structural integrity of the hoover dam might be, just one little, tiny drop of water that makes its way through this barrier will chip away at the structural integrity of our lives as we know them, and the immediate result is the end of my personal happiness! So, your assignment is to hold everything back until I die and _not let anything through_!”

As he had been saying this, a note had been passed forward, slowly making its way to Riley. Farkle got it, and stared at it for a moment before tapping Riley on the shoulder and handing her the note.

Riley took it from him and opened it. Inside it said: _Riley, will you go out with me?_

“Riley, what’s that?” asked Cory, pointing to the note in Riley’s hands. 

“Nothing,” Riley said quickly, crumpling the paper in her hands. 

“Did something get through?” said Cory.

“Riley, something happened between me and Lucas,” said Maya, pleading with her to listen.

“Oh, boy,” Lucas mumbled.

Riley turned around, smiled, and said, “Yes, Charlie. I will go out with you.”

Cory’s jaw dropped, and he smacked a finger toward the board and said, “Hoover Dam.”

  
  


“Doesn’t this feel great? Look at how comfortable we are with each other!” said Riley enthusiastically.

“No!” Lucas exclaimed. He was bewildered. One moment he and Riley were a ‘thing’, and the next they were brother and sister? And now it turns out that Maya has feelings for him. This was all just one great big mess.

“Riley, I don’t feel like your brother. You can’t just tell me to be a certain thing and expect me to do it! It doesn’t work like that,” Lucas protested.

“Yes, it does. Look, Lucas, all I know is that I always want to be able to talk to you, and I think this is the best way to do that, don’t you?” said Riley.

“I don’t know, but this doesn’t feel right.”

“Lucas, we were a horrible couple. If we’re brother and sister, we can talk to each other about anything. Yes, this is the way that it’s going to be. I’m doing the best thing for everyone concerned.” Riley sounded like she was still trying to convince herself of this fact. 

“Fine." Lucas relented. "So what am I supposed to do, then?” he asked, trying to find the best way to please her.

“I need some advice,” said Riley.

Lucas nodded. “Okay. About what?”

Riley put her head in her hands and leaned forward. “About the Charlie Gardner of it all. What does a first date mean in the language of ‘boy’?”

“Right. I’m not uncomfortable at all,” said Lucas. Then a thought occurred to him. “Why isn’t your dad kicking me out? _I’m in your daughter’s room_!” he yelled.

Cory nodded from the doorway with a disapproving look on his face. “Yeah, I see ya!”

“Alright, I guess I’ll kick myself out,” he said, and after taking off one of his shoes and throwing it to Cory, went out the window.

Cory went over to sit by his daughter. “Riley, what’s going on? I thought you liked Lucas.”

“I do. Like a brother,” she said confidently.

“Do you know what you’re doing, honey? Or are you just doing this because you think this is what you're supposed to do?” Cory asked.

“Does it really matter, dad? This is the best thing for everyone involved,” she responded. There was no trace of a smile on her face. Cory frowned.

“I think it’s time for another lesson,” he said, sighing.

 

“Farkle,” said Cory. “Thank you for coming.”

Farkle looked confused. “I always come, sir. Today’s no different.”

He looked around the empty classroom, and shrugged. 

Cory chuckled. “Okay. Now, you were in Texas, and I wasn’t. Did something happen in Texas that has changed everything?”

Farkle thought about it for a moment. Multiple things had happened. He’d felt something with Riley when they had gone out for ice cream, something that he thought had gone away. He’d pushed away those feelings for so long, and he had Isadora now. But when she’d been sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder, confiding in him about her fears, his heart had reached out to her, wanting to destroy all the hurt she was experiencing. Watching her cry had torn his heart to pieces. And yet, he knew he shouldn’t feel such intense feelings for a best friend. It was just the feelings of strong friendship. Or, at least, that’s what he was telling himself. He knew, however, that Mr. Matthews was not talking about that. He was talking about Riley, Maya, and Lucas. 

“Yes, sir,” he finally answered.

“Do you know what it is and how to fix it?”

“No, sir,” Farkle said slowly.

“Why not?” Cory asked, frowning.

“Because this is all about feelings. I’m a scientist, sir, and the things that we’re feeling are new to us, and can’t really be explained by science. Like when Isadora looks at me with that goofy face of hers, I feel a feeling I can only describe as _boylalalou!_ You feel me, sir?” 

Cory looked at him in amusement. “Yeah, I feel you, Farkle.”

“But don’t worry, I’m on it. I don’t want us to change. I like us just the way we are.”

The words felt bitter in his mouth. But he didn’t want his group of friends to change, right? He wanted to stay Isadora’s boyfriend, he wanted to stay Riley and Maya’s best friends, and he wanted Riley and Lucas to be together, didn’t he?


	3. The truth is always the best thing, isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had writer’s block for awhile which is why I haven’t updated, but I’ve recently been inspired, so here’s another chapter!

“So, no talking or holding hands. Great. Best date ever,” said Charlie.

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Riley with a smile.

Farkle watched this exchange from the top of the stairwell. The smile that Riley had just given Charlie was fake. Other people wouldn’t be able to tell, but Farkle had known Riley since the first grade. If he didn’t know what her true smiles looked like, he would be ashamed of himself. 

Riley waved goodbye to Charlie and began walking away from him when she caught sight of Farkle. He was watching her. She slowed her steps to gaze back at him. He looked confused. She looked back down and kept walking. 

“Huh, said Farkle. Something was clearly wrong. He just didn’t know what it was yet.

 

Zay was watching Maya and Lucas on their first date. Man, was it awkward, and he made sure they knew it. 

Farkle came in. “How’s it going?” he asked Zay.

“Look at ‘em!” he said, gesturing to Lucas and Maya.

“You think they like each other?” Farkle asked.

“I do. But I think they liked each other better when she was yelling at him all the time.”

“What about Riley and Lucas?” said Farkle. He was going to get to the bottom of this mystery, no matter what it took.

“Well, I only really knew Lucas before I came here. Then I met Riley, and she’s just like him,” said Zay. “The thing we knew about Lucas is that he’d do anything for his friends. And I never thought that there could be anyone else in the world like that. That’s who he is.”

“So you think that they _are_ like brother and sister?”

“No, I just think that they have a lot in common. I mean, Riley would do anything for her friends, too.”

“Yeah,” said Farkle. He was suddenly hit with realization. “And I think she did.”

Farkle and Zay watched as Maya poured the smoothie over Lucas’ head, and they chuckled quietly as they saw Maya and Lucas laugh together. But in another part of Farkle’s heart, he was hurting, because he now knew why Riley had been acting so weird. She must be feeling terrible, and Farkle’s heart ached for her.

 

The next day, Maya and Riley had talked about how Lucas needed Maya to take him down, and he needed Riley to build him up. Those thoughts were running through Riley’s head as she walked into Topanga’s to meet Charlie for their date.

“Hey, Charlie,” said Riley.

Right at that time, Lucas walked into Topanga’s. “Riley, I can’t be your brother anymore.”

“Hey, Friar, do you think you could pick a different time for this announcement? Riley and I are about to go on a date!” said Charlie.

Lucas sat down next to Maya. “Hi,” he said to her.

“Hi,” she responded. “Hey, Riles, what do you do when you sit with Huckleberry?”

“Maya, I can’t talk to you about that,” said Riley, her face guarded.

“Sure you can, you’re his sister, right?”

“Not anymore,” said Lucas. “Auggie says we can’t. I think he’s right. You already have a great brother.”

Riley could vaguely hear Charlie’s retorts, but she was mostly focused on what Lucas what saying, and what it would mean. 

“Then what will you be?” she asked. 

“He will be me,” said Charlie. 

Riley turned back to Charlie. “I’m sorry, you have every right.”

“I want to get there early so I can see the previews of coming attractions. If I haven’t seen the previews of coming attractions, then I feel like I haven’t seen the whole movie. I also want to get there early so I can get snacks. I usually get popcorn and licorice. I mix them together so that every time I reach for some popcorn, I get a surprise. How are you not seeing how adorable I am?”

Zay and Farkle had been watching their friends from the corner of Topanga’s. “You see, Lucas does anything for anybody. He sacrifices being Riley’s brother so that he doesn’t hurt Auggie’s feelings.”

“Well, same with Riley. She’s stepping back from Lucas because she’s doing the exact same thing,” said Farkle.

“Farkle!” said Riley, giving him a look to stop what he was saying, _right now_. “Farkle, stop.”

“I thought she didn’t like him like that,” said Zay, feeling confused.

“No, Riley’s stepping back from Lucas because she— _mmh_ …”

Riley had put her hand over Farkle’s mouth and had dragged him out of Topanga’s, not letting him say another word to their friends.

“Okay, she ends up with Farkle,” said Charlie. “How did we not see that one coming?”

Riley was mad. “Farkle, you don’t know what you’re talking about. Stop thinking.”

Farkle shook his head. “I know that Auggie’s right. He’s your only brother. I’ve seen the way you look at Auggie, and I’ve seen the way you look at Lucas. It’s not the same.”

“I think I know my own feelings, Farkle,” Riley shot back.

“You’re a liar,” he said.

“Farkle!” Riley exclaimed.

“You’re lying to yourself,” he responded. 

“Lucas and I don’t make a good couple. We tried, and it failed horribly. What do you have to say about that?” she asked. Farkle could see all the hurt in her eyes, the toll of keeping this secret away from everyone.

“You were both just nervous, because that’s not who you are, but remember in the library? You guys were just talking to each other for hours.”

All of this hurt to say. To prove to Riley that she should be with Lucas, it hurt. _Why_ did it hurt? It wasn’t supposed to hurt. And yet it did anyway. He banished these thoughts from his head and focused at the task at hand. 

“Okay, fine, but what about Maya?”

Farkle paused. “I’m not really sure how Maya feels.”

“You’re not sure? How can you not be sure?” said Riley.

“This isn’t about her, I’m talking about how _you_ feel.” 

_Because I care about you more than her. Because I know you better than I know her, better than I know myself. Because I—_

Farkle stopped his thoughts right there. He shouldn’t be thinking these things. He had a girlfriend! He knew that he shouldn’t be feeling like this when it came to a best friend. 

“Farkle, I don’t care. Maya is my best friend. She cares about him and he cares about her, too.”

Her eyes were watering. A tear slipped down her cheek. Farkle fought the urge to bring his hand up and wipe it away, to get rid of the hurt, to make her feel better. He had a more important end goal, and if he allowed himself to stray now, he wouldn’t be able to get there.

“He might like her, but we know that he likes you.”

He knew. Riley should’ve expected that Farkle would’ve figured it out. He was a genius, after all. He knew that she still liked Lucas.

“You can’t tell anyone,” she said, her voice shaky.

Farkle stopped. He had a decision to make, right here, right now. What was the right thing to do?

“I will if you don’t,” he forced out his mouth. He knew that he was being a hypocrite. Telling Riley to share her true feelings when all he was doing was hiding his. But it didn’t matter. What mattered was Riley, and he was going to make sure that she was happy.

“Why?” asked Riley, more tears coming down her face. 

Farkle flinched inwardly, knowing that he was the cause of that sadness. He pushed forward and said, “Because we are growing up. I don’t know how to handle these feelings we’re feeling, but I do know that we don’t lie to each other. We don’t lie to each other, Riley,” said Farkle. Except he was doing that right now. 

“You’re right,” she said quietly. “This is really hard, and maybe I just need some time.”

“I’m always here for you,” he said earnestly. Because no matter what, that would always be true. 

Riley stepped forward and pulled Farkle into a hug. They stayed there for a couple moments in silence before Riley said, “I love you, Farkle.”

Those words. Those words that he had yearned to hear from her for so long. But he knew it didn’t mean what he wanted it to mean. He would take it anyway, because having Riley love him as a friend was enough for him. It had to be enough.

“And I love you,” he answered. 

Riley pulled away from him, and he missed her warmth immediately. She brushed away her tears and managed a smile. 

“Now go on your date,” he said, but he tasted acid in his mouth. 

On cue, Charlie came out. “Ready to go?”

“To see the previews of coming attractions?” Riley asked. She laughed quietly. “Yeah, let’s go.”

“I’m sure we’re all wondering what happens next,” said Farkle. 

He watched them walk up the stairs and out his line of vision. Then he sighed, and sat down heavily onto one of the chairs. He’d finally gotten to hear the words that he’d always wanted to hear from Riley, but his heart felt like it had never hurt more. _Repress_ , he thought. _You can’t think like this. Riley loves you like a friend, shouldn’t that make you happy? She loves you, you love her. You shared your first kiss with her, and now your first ‘I love you’._ That made him smile a little, even if she didn’t mean it the way he wanted her to.


	4. New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry that I haven't been posting, everything's just been so busy! In return, I award you with the big chapter. Ready for New Year's? Enjoy!

Months passed by, but Riley made no move to tell Maya and Lucas anything.

Farkle could see just how this was affecting her. Her smiles rarely reached her eyes, and every time she saw him she’d avoid him. 

Maya noticed something was up, and tried to talk to Riley about it, but Riley refused and said that she was just fine, and that Maya should go figure it out with Lucas. Riley told her that she wanted her to be happy, and with that statement came a smile that spread across her whole face. Because she meant it. 

When Maya asked Riley why she was avoiding Farkle, Riley said that she was mad at him for spilling milk on her skirt. Now, this technically was true. When Farkle had come over to the Matthews’ apartment to try to talk to Riley, Riley wasn’t there. So he waited, and got a glass of milk from the fridge (with permission from her parents, of course). While he was refilling his glass, Riley had come in. She really wasn’t in the mood to talk about feelings, and she was sure that was why Farkle was there. So, she did the only thing that she could think of. She stomped right up to him and threw glitter in his face. Farkle, being blinded with sparkles, dropped the milk carton on Riley. Her skirt was drenched. When he finally regained his vision, Riley was pushing him out the door. “Bye-bye, Farkle!” she said, and the door slammed in his face. Farkle was still finding glitter in his hair. 

It was now almost New Year’s, and Riley was pressing Maya to open up about what happened in Texas. Riley’s pretending was getting easier for her, and she wanted to know what happened. 

Maya, however, stubbornly refused to tell her. She didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Maya also suspected that Riley might still have feelings for Lucas, but she figured that that couldn’t be the case. Riley was always honest with her; that’s just how it was. 

Finally, one morning, Maya cracked and said, “Fine, fine, Riley! You win!”

Riley smiled her fake smile that she used all the time now. She did want to know what happened, but she was scared of what she would find. She covered up her fear by making it a joke. 

“Riley, stop making the kissing faces,” said Maya, though she couldn’t stop the small smile that crawled onto her face. 

Riley gasped when she saw it, and shook Maya happily. “So you kissed, huh?”

Maya nodded slowly. “Yeah, we did.”

Riley was silent. She was happy for her friend, but her heart ached a little. It was a reminder that Lucas was no longer hers. He was Maya’s now. She had had some small, foolish hope that maybe they hadn’t kissed, that maybe nothing had happened when she had left with Farkle, but alas, that wasn’t the case. 

Maya cleared her throat, trying to get rid of the awkwardness. “We should get to school,” she said quietly. After pausing for a second she then added, “Are you happy for me, Riles? Actually?”

Riley offered her a sad smile. “I’m always happy for you, Peaches. Always.”

 

“Jane Austen’s _Sense and Sensibility_. Focused on the multiple loves of two young women,” said Harper.

“Would you look at that,” said Riley.

“Jane Austen wrote that there were two approaches to love,” continued Harper. “Sense, meaning what?”

“Good, intelligent judgement,” answered Farkle.

“Sensibility?” she asked.

“When feeling is getting in the way of that,” said Lucas.

“What you think you should feel, versus what you _actually_ feel.”

Maya interrupted her. “You know what’s a good book? Hop on Pop!” This conversation had her feeling incredibly uncomfortable, and she would do whatever she could to veer the conversation to a different route.

“What’s not fun about figuring out love? Come on, Maya!” said Harper. She could see her student’s distress, and although she didn’t want Maya to feel uncomfortable, Maya needed to learn these things.

“Help me,” pleaded Maya, turning to Riley.

Riley leaned back in her chair. “Nope, I’m just gonna let whatever happens, happen.”

Harper pointed at a student. “Charlie Gardner!”

“Unbelievable,” said Riley, shaking her head slightly.

Charlie stood up. “I saw the movie of this once.”

“Why?” asked the class, turning towards him.

“Because I’m sensitive,” he said with a grin.

“Why?” the class asked again, being even more bewildered.

“Because I have a bunch of sisters and a mother who forced me to watch it and sat on me on a beanbag,” he relented, starting to feel annoyed.

“Did you learn anything from the movie, Mr. Gardner?” Harper asked, trying to get the class back on track.

“No…” Charlie said loudly. “But…I might’ve noticed that in order for a relationship to work, you need sense _and_ sensibility.”

“Oh, you noticed that, did you?” said Harper approvingly. “Miss Austen teaches us that romance comes with conflict. Two young women with different ideas about what love is. One hid her true feelings to protect others. She felt that this made sense. The other had more feelings than she knew what to do with. She was overwhelmed by sensibility.”

Harper let that sink in, and the class was quiet for a few moments. Then Farkle stood.

“What about the character that knows the secrets of the person that’s hiding her true feelings?”

“That person is driven to madness and dies alone and scared,” said Harper.

“Thank you,” said Farkle, sitting back down. 

“Good,” said Riley with a satisfied smile.

“ _Fineh!_ ”said Farkle.

“ _Fineh!_ ” Riley retaliated.

“What happened to the two girls?” asked Maya with a worried look on her face. “The two girls stay close, right? They aren’t driven apart?”

“Right. The two girls. No, Maya. Love is never easy, and it often comes at a great cost.”

Maya didn’t say anything. She couldn’t speak. She didn’t want to know what that great cost was, or would be.

“And even the relationships that seem the strongest, are the ones that are the most tragically torn apart.” 

Maya frowned. She certainly didn’t like the sound of that. She made an effort to lighten the mood, and think about something else. “You know a book where no one gets tragically torn apart? Hop on Pop.”

Riley nods in agreement. She wishes that life were simpler, but that’s not how it was. That just wasn’t how it was.

 

Riley and Maya had gone to Topanga’s after school to do their homework as usual. They had gotten out their _Sense and Sensibility_ books and had been reading for an hour or two.

“Where are you?” asked Maya, looking up from her book.

“Page 304,” said Riley dreamily. “Maya, do you know how the girls decide who they love? They throw a _ball_.”

“Cinderelly!” Maya exclaimed.

Riley giggled and waved her hands happily. “Apparently, these sorts of things get decided at a ball. You know what we need? A ball!”

“All I know is that I’ve been reading as long as you, and I’m only on page 7,” said Maya. She glanced back down at the book. “I don’t think this is in America,” she whispered, as if it were some sort of secret.

Riley rose gracefully and said in a formal voice, “What is essential to the situation, my dear Maya, is to host a ball. A grand ball. A New Year’s Eve ball. We shall invite all the gentleman of good breeding—”

Riley had been twirling around as she had been talking, and when she completed her second spin, she found herself in front of Charlie Gardner.

“I hear you’re having a party,” said Charlie.

“ _How?!_ ” Riley said incredulously.

“Come on, Charlie Gardner, we’ll get things sorted out at the da-ance!” said Maya in her character voice.

“There are things that are needed to be sorted out?” he asked.

“Well, Mr. Gardner, you are of great status and well regarded in the village…” said Riley, continuing in her formal voice. 

Charlie gave an awkward bow, and Riley curtsied back, pushing her hands out from her sides as if she had wings. Then with one of his classic grins, he left the shop.

Moments later, Lucas and Farkle walked in. “Hey, Charlie Gardner just stopped us and asked if we were invited to your party. I told him that I didn’t know anything about the party. Then he smiled like a Charlie Gardner, gave us this weird bow, and left,” said Lucas. 

“Well, of course you’re invited Lucas,” said Riley, smiling softly.

“Oh, I don’t want to be some last second invite,” said Lucas.

“Well, I do!” said Farkle. “I’m coming, right?”

“Everybody’s coming,” she said. “I thought of this party a few seconds ago. I don’t know how Charlie does it.”

“Hey,” said Charlie, suddenly appearing near the door. “Heard you were just talking about me.” He moved forward to stand beside Riley. “What will be interesting is who’s standing beside who at midnight.”

“Why?” asked Riley, tilting her head to side. “For why would that be interesting?”

“Yeah, why would that be interesting, Riley?” said Farkle, giving her a pointed look.

Riley didn’t speak. 

“Hey, remember when you did this?” said Farkle, and he pulled her out of Topanga’s.

Once they were outside, Farkle spoke. “We had a deal. I gave you some time to tell the truth to everyone about how you feel, and you haven’t done anything about it yet. Guess how much time you have left.”

“Ohh, this has something to do with New Year’s, doesn’t it?” Riley realized.

“Tell them that you still like Lucas, Riley. Just tell them the truth. Don’t start the New Year with a lie.” Farkle heard his words come out of his mouth, and yet he wasn’t even following his own advice. It didn’t matter, though. Riley’s feelings were more important than his.

“Farkle, Maya stepped back for me when she saw that I liked him. If she has feelings for him, how could I not do the same for her?” said Riley earnestly.

“You don’t know that,” said Farkle. “You don’t know how she feels. I don’t think _she_ knows how she feels. You know why?”

“Because she can only read 7 pages in 3 hours?” said Riley sadly and innocently.

Farkle shook his head. “Because all these things that we’re feeling are new. We don’t know what they are yet.” Except the things that he was feeling for Riley weren’t new. They were engraved into a part of his soul, and he didn’t think that he could ever take those feelings away.

“Harper said this all comes at a cost,” he continued, pushing onward. “What’s your cost, Riley? Your own happiness?” 

Riley looked at him in disbelief. “Farkle, you told me that you wouldn’t tell anyone. How could you do this to me?” 

She looked so hurt, and his heart broke a little. He mentally shook himself and kept going, this time, saying some things that were actually true.

“I’m doing this for you, Riley. I care so much about you that I want you to know that the truth is always the best thing.”

“How is it the best thing if it turns everything into a mess?” she asked incredulously.

“You don’t think that this is a mess already?” he said. “I want you to tell them. I know that you would have me do the same thing.”

Riley smiled sadly.

“Have you ever heard of the Horn of Gabriel?” Farkle asked.

“No,” she said quietly. 

“He’s an angel. They say that when he blows his horn, it’s the end of time. If you don’t tell everyone how you really feel, this horn blows at midnight.”

He paused before doing his classic ‘honk’ from their childhood. Riley laughed a little, despite the circumstances. 

“Just because I don’t do much doesn’t mean that I can’t,” Farkle said.

He opened the door to let them go back into Topanga’s. He ignored the way his heart ached just a little, and how upset Riley looked. Putting on a brave, happy face he marched in and said, “Alright guys, Riley’s house for New Year’s. I’ll be with Smackle at midnight, who will you all be with?”

Everyone looked at each other but said nothing. 

 

“We form friendship before we even know what friendship means,” said Cory. “We just know, hey, I like this person.”

Riley and Maya smiled at each other and clasped hands. 

“We grow before we even know what growth means,” Cory continued. “All you know is that I see things differently now.”

“Finally, we feel. And do you know what we know from feelings? Nothing. We just feel. It’s how we know we’re alive. But you have to be careful with feelings. They can tear apart friendship and growth.”

“Friends come first,” said Riley. “Growth means that you know your friends’ happiness come before your own.”

“That’s nuts,” said Cory.

“You tell her, hambone!” Farkle said.

“But dad, you’ve always lived that way,” Riley said, confused. 

“Not always, Riley. I didn’t used to. But, I learned. The way you are learning now.” He paused, letting his words sink in.

“Every event in history is from people feeling something, and then acting on those feelings. Or sometimes, being smart enough not to. That’s how you grow,” Cory concluded.

“Happy New Year, everyone.”

 

“Do you give into your feelings, or let your mind rule over your heart?” asked Harper.

“I follow my heart. It gets me into trouble,” said Maya. 

“What about you, Riley?” asked Farkle, leaning forward in his chair.

“My mind tells me to do what’s right,” she said confidently.

“Can anyone answer which is more valuable to follow?” said Harper.

“It depends on the situation,” said Lucas.

“No it doesn’t,” said Harper, shaking her head.

“Just taking a shot!” said Lucas defensively.

“Passionate,” Harper commented.

“Thank you!” Lucas responded.

“Passion is what gets you into trouble,” said Harper.

“You set me up!” Lucas retorted.

“The untamed heart can be reckless,” Harper continued, ignoring Lucas’ comment. “Sometimes harmful to yourself _and_ to others. But pure intellect, never following your heart, is a life unlived.”

The students were silent. “Sense and Sensibility. What is the most important word in the title?”

“Sense,” said Riley.

“Sensibility,” said Maya.

Farkle raised his hand and said, “And. Head and heart. You need to use both.”

“Very good,” Harper said. 

Farkle leaned forward to speak to Riley. “You have until New Year’s Eve. This horn blows at midnight.”

 

It was New Year’s Eve, and everyone was at Riley’s apartment. Many of her classmates were already there, and so was Maya. 

The doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Riley called.

She rushed to the door and opened it to see Smackle and Farkle.

“Hello, Riley. Happiest of New Years,” said Smackle.

She gave Farkle her coat and went to give Riley a hug. 

“Tell me when the pressure is sufficient,” she said. 

Riley laughed. “All you have to do is mean it, Smackle.”

“One thing at a time!” Smackle exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Farkle put his hands up in the shape of a clock and said, “Tick, tick, tick…”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” said Riley. “Farkle, welcome to my party. I hope you have a great time.”

“You know, Riley, as a spinster, you may not be aware but romance is very much in plan on New Years Eve. Is that right, dearest?” said Smackle.

Farkle smiled at his girlfriend. Although he had feelings for Riley that he knew would never disappear, he was content with what he had. “Yes, I’m told that who you’re with when the clock strikes twelve is who you’ll be spending the coming year with.”

“I will certainly be with you,” said Smackle, and when Farkle saw how happy she was to be with him, he felt a little guilty, because she cared for him more than he cared for her.

Lucas arrived at that moment. 

“Unless my third wheel tries to intervene,” she said.

“I’m not your third wheel, Smackle, I just arrived at the same time,” Lucas said.

“Desperation doesn’t look good on you, Lucas. Even though everything else does,” said Smackle.

Lucas gave her a bewildered look. 

“Smackle!” said Farkle.

“Which part was I not supposed to say out loud?” she asked, biting her lip. 

“You can say whatever you want,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. “She’s mine.” And it was true. Smackle _was_ his, and since he knew that Riley would never reciprocate his feelings, he might as well start putting more into his relationship with Smackle. She deserved it. 

“Tell her that!” exclaimed Lucas, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

He went over to Maya, who was sitting by the window. “Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” she responded.

Riley also came over and greeted the two. They were silent for a bit, before Charlie came over and stated, “I heard that this was going to be awkward.”

The other three just looked at him. 

“Yeesh! Okay, why don’t we play a game?” he suggested.

“Sure, sounds great,” said Riley. 

Charlie went up to Cory and said, “Hi, Mr. Matthews. What games do you have?”

“Well, we have the family game, the friends game, the couples game and twister. No twister,” he said.

“I’ll have the couples game, please,” Charlie said. 

“I wouldn’t,” Cory advised.

“The couples game, please,” Charlie said again.

“I done what I can,” said Cory, and he handed the box over to Charlie.

Charlie brought the box over to the table. “Thought that you might find this interesting. Riley, be my partner?” 

“Sure,” she said.

“Wanna be partners?” Lucas asked Maya.

“Sure,” Maya responded.

Farkle and Smackle came over to join as well, with Smackle leaning her head on Farkle’s shoulder. He had to admit that it felt nice. He supposed that he could get used to this. 

Riley took a card. “Okay, first question for us. What is your partner’s favorite movie snack? I know this, it’s popcorn and licorice.”

“When something funny happens and she thinks that she’s laughed too hard, she looks around the theater to see if anyone heard her. And when she thinks something scary is gonna happen, she reaches out and grabs your arm,” said Charlie dreamily.

“And she doesn’t even know she did,” Lucas cut in.

“Shut up, it’s not your turn, Friar!” Charlie yelled.

“And that wasn’t the question Gardner, what’s her favorite movie snack?” Lucas shot back.

“Gummies,” Charlie said.

“Yeah, but what—”

“Red.”

“Yeah, but what does she—”

“She bites their heads off first so that they feel less pain,” said Charlie triumphantly.

“He’s like a creepy creep creep,” said Lucas.

“Why are ya interested?” Maya asked.

“I’m not!” Lucas said defensively. 

“Okay, wanna pick a card for us?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Lucas said, and he took a card out of the container. “How would you describe your personality? Library or campfire?” He paused and then said, “Oh, well, you know,” and shoved the card into his mouth. 

“C’mon, huckleberry, it’s just a game,” said Maya, and she took a card. “Is it possible to love two people at the same time?” She looked at Lucas before copying him and putting the card in her mouth.

“Our turn,” said Smackle, grabbing the container with the cards. “What’s your partner’s most ticklish spot on their body?”

“Farkle and Smackle? How could they possibly know anything like that?” said Riley.

Smackle then went to amaze the group by tickling Farkle right behind his ear. Farkle let out this monotone laugh that Riley found fascinating, and yet when she heard him really laugh, it didn’t sound like that. It confused her. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, she grabbed the container. “Okay, we’ll do one more. Have you ever kept a secret from somebody you love—game over!”

“Why, because you know that secrets are dangerous?” asked Farkle.

“No, Farkle, because it’s almost midnight,” said Riley.

“And you know what happens at midnight,” Farkle said.

“Okay, time to go up to the roof,” said Riley angrily.

She grabbed Farkle by his shirt, grabbed their coats and went out the door. 

After a moment, everyone followed.

Meanwhile, Riley and Farkle had just arrived on the roof top. “Farkle—”

“You dragged me all the way up the stairs, I _liked_ it!” he said. Whoops, didn’t mean to say that…

 _Why did he…never mind_ Riley thought. She gave him a strange smile and continued, “I just need a little more time—”

“No more time,” he interrupted. “Riley, we’re not starting the New Year with lies between our friends.” And yet he hadn’t told Riley that he still had feelings for her…

“I’m lying _for_ her, Farkle!” said Riley, exasperated. 

“I don’t think you know what you’re doing,” said Farkle. “I don’t think _she_ knows what she’s doing.” He watched her eyes as they filled up with hurt. No, he couldn’t stop. This was what was best for Riley. And that was the most important thing.

“Do you?” said Riley. The disbelief was clear on her face, as if she couldn’t have imagined that this scenario was playing out.

“I’m sorry, Riley. This is new for me too.” _Liar. You’re lying. You have feelings, feelings for her._ Farkle pushed the small voice away. “All I know is that we should always tell each other the truth.” _Hypocrite!_ the little voice yelled. Again, Farkle ignored it. 

Riley looked nearly broken. “Farkle, if you really care about me, I know that you will do the right thing.”

“I do. And I will,” he responded, knowing that through all the lies, that was the one thing that would forever remain true. 

They stared at each other for a moment, before footsteps came up beside them.

“Hi, Farkle. Hi girl who’s not going to be with Farkle at midnight because I will be,” said Smackle, grabbing onto Farkle’s arm. Farkle looked at her. Isadora was great, there was no doubt about it, but if he was being honest for a moment, _really_ honest, he knew that Riley meant more. He wasn’t being fair to Isadora, and she deserved a guy who would put all his effort into making her happy.

Isadora pulled Farkle away from Riley, to the edge of the roof. 

“What were you guys talking about?” Isadora asked. 

Farkle mustered a smile. “Nothing. It’s nothing. I was just giving her some advice.”

“Advice about what?” _Curious as always,_ Farkle thought. He would use all of his energy to be a good boyfriend for Isadora. Riley wasn’t his, was never going to be his, and she was just a childhood fantasy that was time for him to say goodbye to. He pushed down the little voice that screamed that he was doing the wrong thing, that he was kidding himself by letting go of his feelings for Riley, because he couldn’t do it. 

“About love. And what it means to us,” Farkle replied, and he clasped his hand with Isadora’s, trying to be happy that he even had someone to be with at midnight.

 

Maya was sitting on the Matthews’ couch when Cory and Topanga walked in. 

“Wow, they didn’t make a mess at all. Although they forgot a whole human being,” said Topanga, sitting down beside Maya. 

“Why are you still down here, Maya?” Cory asked. Maya thought back to all the times that Cory and her had just talked, about little things, big things, and everything in between. 

“I’m just a little confused,” she said, looking down at her lap. “It’s gonna be a hard year, isn’t it?”

“It’s not gonna get any easier,” said Topanga. “That’s why you got to stick close to the people you trust. They’ll always be there for you, no matter what.”

“I should go up, shouldn’t I?” said Maya, looking at Cory and then Topanga. They both nodded at her. 

“Happy New Year, Maya,” said Cory. He gave her a tight hug, and Maya hugged him back. She was so grateful that she had the Matthews. She knew that they would always, _always_ be there when she needed them. 

She grabbed her coat and began her ascent to the roof, ready to face the New Year. 

 

Charlie approached Riley, who was standing by the edge of the roof, leaning against a bench.

“Riley, I think I’ve proven that I care a lot about you, and that I’ve learned a lot, too. I would really like it if you would stand beside when midnight comes.” Charlie looked at her so hopefully.

“Everything you say makes sense, Charlie.” Riley looked down at her feet. 

“Is that enough?” he asked.

“No, it’s not,” she said quietly. “You said it, I know it. A good relationship needs…more.” She paused, before saying, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Charlie. “Let’s see what the new year brings.” And he walked away from her, to the bench by the door.

Riley sat down, overwhelmed with emotion. Maya came out, and Riley watched her as she walked over to Lucas. 

“This spot taken?” asked Maya.

“I was saving it,” said Lucas.

“For who?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

Riley looked away. She couldn’t watch them anymore. It hurt too much.

“Hey Lucas?”

“Yeah?”

“Have I ever said anything nice to you?” Maya wondered aloud.

“No,” said Lucas, and Maya couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“Well,” she said, “it’s one minute to midnight, and I’m glad that you’re standing here.”

“Wow,” said Lucas. He looked genuinely surprised. “That makes up for everything.”

Farkle’s gaze went from Lucas and Maya to Riley. He watched her carefully.

“You really care about her, don’t you?” said Isadora. His attention snapped back to her.

“She’s my friend. Of course I care about her,” said Farkle. “I care about you, too.”

Isadora blushed. “I’m glad you’re the one I’ll be standing with at midnight.”

Farkle glanced at Riley before saying, “Yeah. Me too. Look, the countdown’s starting.”

“10!”

“9!”

“8!”

“7!”

“6!”

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1!”

Riley began walking toward the center of the roof, ready to announce the new year—

“Riley still loves Lucas.”


	5. Friends...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I know I haven't updated this story in forever, and I'm really sorry about that. Here's another chapter, and it's really just setting up for the next one.

The words hung in the air for a moment with no one speaking. No one dared to. Riley slowly walked up to the platform and blew her noise maker.

“Happy New Year.”

Riley couldn’t believe that Farkle had said it. She thought that he cared around her. He’d told her so. 

Riley faintly heard Yogi say, “Thank you for a wonderful night.” 

She felt like she was in a dream-state, as if what was happening wasn’t real. Everyone ran from the roof and away from the now awkward situation. Soon, only Riley, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, and Smackle remained.

Farkle, while holding Smackle’s hand, came up to Riley and said, “I did the right thing. I hope you can forgive me.”

Then they walked away, leaving Riley, Maya, and Lucas alone.

No one knew what to say, so silence ensued. 

“What does this mean for us?” Maya finally asked. She was so confused now, her feelings in one giant mess. Riley still liked—no, _loved_ —Lucas? 

Lucas stood up. “Look, I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore. I don’t know what I’m doing, or who I have real feelings for. I need to take a step back.”

“Wait, Lucas—” said Riley, standing up.

“No, Riley. I can’t. I just can’t.” And he walked away from them.

Riley sat back down. She’d just lost him. She’d just lost Lucas. It was Farkle’s fault, she realized. Farkle ruined everything. She was going to go give him a piece of her mind—

“Riley, I’m so, so sorry. This is my fault.”

Riley looked over to Maya, strong, amazing Maya, who looked like she was on the verge of tears. If anything, that scared her the most. 

“Maya, why would you say that? You can’t control how you feel about others. It just happens.” She wrapped an arm around her best friend. “I don’t blame you for going out and feeling what you felt. You couldn’t help it. And yeah, maybe I was mad, but you will always be my best friend, Maya, no matter what. Nothing could change my mind about that.”

Maya shook her head. “No. I should’ve thought more about you, I wasn’t thinking about what I was doing when I was with Lucas, and I should’ve been using my heart _and_ my head, but I don’t, and Riley, this has been so hard, fighting with you and always feeling like we’re not as close as we used to be, when it was just you, me, and Farkle, when things were easy and life was nice and I didn’t have to deal with any of these stupid feelings!” Maya’s voice cracked, and Riley enveloped her in a proper hug, as tears rolled down both of their faces.

Riley laughed sadly. “How did this happen to us? We’re thunder and lightning. How did we allow someone to get in the way of that?”

Maya pulled away and quickly wiped away her tears. “Love makes people crazy sometimes.”

The two friends just sat together on the roof top, relishing the presence of one another, and trying to forget the Texan boy that had almost torn their friendship apart in the first place.

 

Lucas didn’t know what to do. He cared about both girls so much, and all this triangle had done was hurt them more than ever. He laughed to himself; Farkle had been smart enough not to choose. Why hadn’t he done that? Why hadn’t he just stepped back and tried to look at the situation objectively? The easy way out was to say that he was a teenage boy. He didn’t know what he doing, and he made a mistake that had cost them all. And in reality, that was partially true. Lucas had just been blinded by new feelings that had come rushing in so fast that he didn’t know what to do.

He sighed, and continued walking down the sidewalk. He was going to see the only person he knew he could talk about this to, someone who was truly far away enough from all of it that he’d be able to get true insight on what to do.

Lucas approached the building, took a deep breath, and went in. Finally, he reached the apartment, and rang the door bell.

“Coming!” yelled a female voice from inside. The door opened, and in front of Lucas was a woman with dark hair and glasses.

“I’m hear looking for Sma- I mean Isadora,” he quickly corrected himself.

The woman stared at him suspiciously. “And who exactly are you? And why are you looking for my daughter?”

Lucas heard a voice from inside call, “It’s okay, mother, it’s Lucas, from school.”

Smackle’s mother widened her eyes in surprise, but let him in. Truth be told, when Lucas left the Matthews’ place, he had no idea where to go. Home? No, he couldn’t act like everything was normal. To Zay’s? No, he already exhausted the topic thoroughly with him. Farkle? Maybe, but Farkle was also too close to Riley and Maya to help him. So he went to Smackle, who would be able to provide an objective viewpoint on the situation and could maybe help him.

“Hello, Lucas. I am very surprised to see you here,” said Smackle. Lucas smiled. Smackle was always very blunt and direct. It was nice for a change.

“Hi Smackle. I need your help. It’s about—” 

“I know. It’s about Riley and Maya. I’m still surprised that you came to me, considering the fact that we aren’t very close. In fact, sometimes I think that you only see me as Farkle’s girlfriend.” 

Lucas’ jaw dropped, then he closed his mouth. “No! Of course not! You are your own person Smackle.”

Smackle blushed and said, “Well, that’s nice to hear. How exactly can I help you?”

“What should I do? About Riley and Maya. I’ve tried and tried and tried to do the right thing, but it always blows up in my face, and now I’ve hurt both of them.” Lucas looked down at his shoes. It wasn’t a fun thing to say.

“You like both Maya and Riley, correct? Equally?” Smackle looked at him intently.

“I…I don’t really know anymore,” he responded helplessly.

“That’s a false statement,” Smackle announced, giving him an accusatory look.

Lucas took a step back. “I truly don’t know! I thought I liked Riley, then I thought I liked Maya, then I thought I liked the both of them, and now I don’t know if I even trust my own feelings.”

Smackle shook her head. “But you do know, Lucas. These are just words. If you look into your own heart, yes, you will find the answer, no matter how cliché that sounds. You know who you like or don’t like. Right now, your heart and your mind are confusing each other, getting mixed up. Don’t think for a moment. Just _feel_. That’s how I knew I liked Farkle, because even though science says that like forces should repel, my heart said something else, and I decided to take that chance. So what does your heart say, Lucas Friar?”

Lucas took a minute to process this. His heart? He still felt helpless, unable to sort through his feelings.

Smackle sighed. “Here, maybe this will help. I’m going to ask you some questions, okay? And you’re going to respond with either this makes you think of Riley, or it makes you think of Maya.”

Lucas nodded. Smackle knew what she was doing.

“Okay. Who do you laugh more with?”

Lucas thought about it. “Um…Riley.”

Smackle jotted something down on a notepad. “What are you writing?” Lucas asked.

Smackle held it away from him. “None of your business. Okay, second question. Who do you like to spend time with more? Like, long periods of time.”

“Riley.” Lucas thought of the library, way back when, when they had to do that report.

"Okay. Who do you tease more?"

"Um...Maya. Definitely Maya." 

Smackle scribbled something else down. “Alright. Who do you think you are closer to?”

Lucas’ head hurt. “I can’t answer that Smackle! It’s too hard! I’m close to both of them. Whenever I see Riley, she’s almost always with Maya. When I see Maya, she’s almost always with Riley. I know them both very well. I can’t choose.”

Smackle shook her head and wrote something else down. Lucas tried to see what it was but she kept it close to her so that he couldn’t see it. 

“Next. Do you like brown or blond hair better?”

“Smackle! You aren’t being very discreet!” Lucas exclaimed.

“Just answer the question, Lucas.” Smackle sighed.

“I…don’t really care about hair color very much. I’m fine with either.”

Smackle looked likes she was going to throw down her notepad. “Lucas! Stop giving me these indeterminate answers! Next question. Who do you see yourself kissing?”

Lucas blushed. “Smackle, did you really just ask me that?”

Smackle nodded. “Answer the question.”

Lucas thought. He had kissed both Riley and Maya before, and both had felt nice. But before he could answer, Smackle spoke again. 

“Have you kissed both of them? This topic has never really come up, so I wasn’t entirely sure.”

Lucas blushed even more. “Um, yes, Smackle, this is getting very awkward.”

Smackle didn’t even look fazed. “I have to stay objective and purely scientific on this Lucas. I won’t judge anything you decide to share with me. Here, just describe how you felt when kissing both of them.”

Lucas covered his face with his hands. “Um, well, I don’t know if I feel comfortable sharing that with you…I don’t know…it felt nice?”

Smackle look intrigued, and wrote something else down. “Okay, now just say as much as comes to mind about Riley, and then Maya.”

“Alright. Well, Riley, I’m great friends with her. We could talk for ages and ages and we get along really well. She’s really sweet and innocent, sometimes too sweet, but that’s what we all love about her. Honestly, I just love spending time with her. Maya, on the other hand, insults me every which way. I know she doesn’t really mean it, and she’s just teasing me, but sometimes it can really annoy me. But she’s a great artist, and she does try really hard, and I admire her for her bravery and her ability to be so outspoken. We’re great friends, too.” Lucas took a breath, smiling at thinking of his two friends.

He watched Smackle flip through her hastily written notes. “Alright, Lucas. I believe I have come to a conclusion. Now, it isn’t exactly a solution to your problem, and I don’t know if it is necessarily correct, because after all, science does not dictate matters of the heart. Just keep that in mind. But what I believe is that you, Lucas, see both Riley and Maya more as friends than as potential girlfriends. When you first met Riley, she instantly liked you, and you liked her, but from what I’ve heard, I think it is only like as a friend. You never mentioned anything based in physical attraction or attraction in general, and you didn’t either when talking about Maya. When I asked you the questions before, you had a lot of trouble coming up with answers, either taking a long time to respond or settling on an “I-can’t-choose” stance, which, by the way, was not an option. The solution, I think, is very clear. In fact, it has already been tested with Farkle, who had the same dilemma as you. He stepped back, and no one was hurt. He sacrificed himself to preserve their friendship. I know you like them, and that’s a true statement, but I think you have to step back and think about _how_ you like them. I think it’s just a friendly like, but I could be wrong. You have to decide this for yourself. I hoped that helped. Now, please, it’s late, and I really want to go to sleep. So get out.” Smackle pushed him out the door, and he didn’t protest. He had too much on his mind to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, I promise!


End file.
